Mii Bleach 459
by KarenUrquiiola
Summary: ¡Spoiler! Importante que no lo leas si no vas al corriente en el manga :S


Fic con un poco de IchiRuki, claro esta ;)

Bueno, la verdad no pude evitar escribir este One-Shot en POV de Ichigo, me mato este capitulo que es ¡ÉPICO! En la historia de Bleach. Y digan lo que digan, pese a quien le pese…

¡BLEACH VOLVIO A SER BLEACH GRACIAS A RUKIA!

(En mi humilde opinión, claro esta ;)

El titulo original es el siguiente, pero por evitar los Spoilers solo puse el numero del cap, creo que bastante se tiene con que haya marcado a Ichigo & Rukia en los personajes del fic xD.

**Disclaimer: Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Noriaki, alias **Tite Kubo (****久保****帯人****) **A quien ya me le declare xD haha

.

* * *

><p>Dedicado a mi Amiga Pyon (Anti-IchiRuki) y a mi nuevo cómplice Abel N. x)<p>

.

**El día ****que ella volvió... a cambiar mi vida.**

**.**

Me sentía desesperado, hundido… muerto. Todo mi esfuerzo, mis esperanzas, mis fuerzas… se habían ido, Ginjo me había arrebatado mis poderes… aquellos que me costaron 17 meses recuperar… 17 meses ¡MALDICION! Soy de nuevo un asqueroso y débil remedo de humano. No estoy hecho para ser protegido, no nací para eso NO y el puto destino me lo hecha en cara, me hecha en cara que si lo soy.

Mi cuerpo cae irremediable al asfalto, mientras mis manos comienzan a sentir el frío de las gotas… de mis lágrimas. Es una pendejada ¡UNA PENDEJADA! No quiero ser débil. ¡NO, NO LO QUIERO! ¿Entonces porque no me puedo sentir fuerte? ¿Por qué estoy tirado de esta patética forma? ¿Llorando? Mierda que no puedo verme peor. _La lluvia comienza una vez más._

-Devuélvelo Ginjo… ¡Devuélveme mi poder!.- Es lo único que alcanzo a suplicar… suplico por mi poder… porque hace mucho que perdí la fuerza de mi propia voluntad.

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando. Es el poder que te ayude a recuperar. ¡Me pertenece!

Sus palabras duelen y al mismo tiempo me hacen arder de rabia. Ese maldito traidor me a estado engañando desde el inicio… todos ellos lo han estado haciendo. Ya no queda nada de mis antiguos amigos, ni de los nuevos… este es _el fin de todos los vínculos_.

Los vínculos…

-Te perdono la vida, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es agradecérmelo.

Esa maldito cabrón aun se atreve a decirme eso mientras me da la espalda… ¿QUIEN MIERDAS CREE QUE SOY? ¿QUIEN MIERDAS SE CREE ÉL?

-Ginjo…¡GINJO!

Me incorporo y no me importa que mi poder se haya ido, soy capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos, de destrozarlo, de hacerlo mierda con nada mas que mi cuerpo humano, pero… La rabia no dura más… en su lugar un frío cala mi cuerpo, desde mi espalda hasta salir por mi pecho, puedo reconocer esa sensación… la sensación de cuando eres atravesado por una espada… y ridículamente, en este momento, no puedo evitar recordarla… a ella.

Giro mi vista y me encuentro a esos dos. Mi padre y Urahara-san me miran con severidad, no lo entiendo.

-¿Papa?... ¿Urahara-san?

Enseguida tomo el filo de la espada que sale de mi pecho, es una sensación extraña, no duele, pero si lastima el hecho de que sea mi padre quien me haya atravesado esta vez.

-…Así que es eso… ¿Es eso entonces? Papá… ¿Tu también? ¿Así es todo…?- Ahora comprendo porque tanto misterio entre esos dos. Talvez no querían que yo recuperara mis poderes después de todo… o talvez… ellos también han cortado vínculos conmigo.

**Ahora estoy solo.**

Ellos siguen mirándome con seriedad. Como si quisiesen decirme algo más, y en efecto, los labios de mi padre comienzan a moverse.

-Idiota, no fui yo quien te atravesó.

Mi corazón entonces da un salto, casi estoy seguro que se retuerce. Y no se porque… pero comienzo a sentir calor en el pecho. Mis pupilas se expanden.

-Fíjate bien, deberías de ser capaz de ver su verdadera forma ahora…. ¡Quien empuña esa espada!

Pero ya no escucho a mi padre. El mundo se ha parado, el frío, el aire, el agua… nada existe, solo el calor emanando de mi pecho y se bien que no se debe a la espada. Durante 17 meses soñé con ese momento, incluso con más fuerza de la que deseaba mis poderes de vuelta. Y es que no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar mirarla de esa forma, no después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

Allí esta ella…

…tan impredecible como siempre, tan necesaria como siempre…

…_**Tan bella como nunca.**_

-…¡Rukia!...

Miles de cosas pasan por mi mente, cosas absurdas e idiotas, que jamás había pensado, como el hecho de que luce preciosa, increíblemente deslumbrante y ese recuerdo que tenia de ella ahora no le hace justicia. El tiempo la ha convertido en una verdadera mujer, y es que no solo cambio por fuera, sus ojos brillan con una luz que ilumina la oscuridad… Mí oscuridad. Sonríe orgullosamente la muy descarada, "Aquí estoy… para cambiar tu vida una vez mas" Eso dice su mirar. Y lo se… lo se perfectamente, si hay una mujer que me ha cambiado la vida… a la que no puedo llamar solamente amiga como a Inoue o a Tatsuki, o hermana como a Yuzu o a Karin, es a ella, a Rukia. Porque se que no somos amigos, somos algo mas… aunque tampoco llegamos a algo mas profundo. Nuestro lazo es la perfecta unión de ambas: Amor y amistad, No es por completo ni una, ni la otra. Así somos nosotros, Incomprensibles para quienes nos son ajenos. Totalmente Obvios para nosotros mismos.

Una nueva Luz comienza a brillar… una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo capitulo… y sin duda… una nueva historia que traerá consigo enormes cambios.

**Una explosión**

El aire me envuelve, la luz cegadora del huracán que provoca el estallido de Reiatsu hace que esos dos bastardos volteen a verme. Sus miradas expresan sorpresa y cierto terror. Entonces, después de casi una eternidad como lo ha sido para mi, Mi mirada destila seguridad y fuerza… la necesaria para patearle el culo a esos pendejos en un solo movimiento. Esos malditos imbéciles me las van a pagar, procurare que sea rápido y que les duela mucho, pues tengo cosas importantes que hacer y algunas de ellas tienen que ver demasiado con cierta shinigami, quien por cierto… tiene muchas cosas que explicarme, esa insignia y esos guantecitos de noble alzado me pican la curiosidad. Y sobre todo… ese cabello cortó que se le ve... tan estupendamente bien.

_Aunque eso esta claro, __jamás se lo diré._

* * *

><p>OuO<p>

xD soo kee? Hahaha, lo lamento, es que fue mi primera reacción al verla. Dije "Dios se ve tan SEXY!" *¬* Llore y grite como maldita loca esquizofrenica, mis manos temblaron por HORAS! Y yo estaba que no me la creía! Tuve que Twittearle a Tite que lo amaba! xDD Ahora si! Prepárense para lo que sigue! Bleach a renacido de las cenizas!

No se ustedes, pero a mi en lo personal me encanto el nuevo look de Rukia. Aunque en muchos sitios de la interneee' pude ver que no a todos les pareció el mejor, unos decían que se parecía a Nozomi (como no veo el relleno, pues la verdad no creo) otros que a Hanataro y unos cuantos dicen que a Mizuiro :/ Muchos "pensamos" me incluyo, que regresaría con el cabello largo, pero después de razonarlo bien, ese no es su estilo. No se ustedes pero ese le va mejor a Inoue, ese estilo de niña bonita y arregladita le pertenece, y a Rukia le va genial ese cabello corto pues le da libertad y es que Rukia NO necesita esas características meramente femeninas para ser atractiva.

Ok, no despotrico contra nadie, las dos son bonitas y a MI me encanto la nueva Rukia Fukutaicho xD a mi me pica la misma duda que Ichigo… ¿Qué con los guantes? :/ un simple regalo o mas cargos de responsabilidad con respecto al Clan?

xD Review? y aprovechan para decirme su opinión de ella y lo que sintieron al verla xD Kya! XDD

¡Que viva el resurgimiento del IchiRukii!


End file.
